Procedimientos para llegar a un comun acuerdo
by Yk2895
Summary: Song-fic/Itasakusasu. Panda y Sasuke son muy sexys, sino me creen veanlo ustedes mismos.


En el salón de eventos de uno de los hoteles más reconocidos del país, se estaba celebrando el anuncio público del compromiso entre Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa ya que hoy conocería por primera vez a su querido cuñado y había escuchado que era en verdad muy atractivo, tal vez la palabra seria mejor ansiosa porque si era verdad lo que escuchaba estaba segura que no descansaría hasta tener un poco del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Yo sé que soy poco superficial**__**  
**__**Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad**_

Oh no! No la malinterpreten ella en verdad amaba a su futuro esposo, pero la verdad no podía evitar la adrenalina de seducir cuantos hombres quisiera, de sentirse con el poder sobre los lideres de importantes empresas y proyectos, y si valían la pena los tendría entre sus piernas sin culpa, pues no era estúpida como para creer que Itachi le era fiel al contrario era igual a ella, de hecho así se conocieron, ambos tratando de seducir al otro pero sin salirnos del tema, ya quería conocer a su querido cuñado.

-El que vez sentado allí es Sasuke. Susurro Itachi en su oído.

Sakura siguió su mirada y vaya que en verdad no eran exageraciones lo que escucho, su querido cuñado era muy sexi…

Querido cuñado de hecho.

_**Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad**__**  
**__**Para no perder el tiempo más**_

Cuando conecto su mirada con la de Sasuke le regalo la mirada más lasciva y lujuriosa que tenia a la vez que se humedecía los labios con su lengua.

-Bien y que esperas para presentarnos? Repico Sakura a su sexi acompañante mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Hn. Sonrió Itachi a la vez que le hacia señas con la mano a su hermano de que se acercara.

_**Sé que quieres, yo también**_

_**Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien**__**  
**_

Sasuke se encontraba en el compromiso de su hermano y en verdad no estaba de humor, llegar de un viaje tan largo directo a una reunión social de este tipo no había sido su plan pero debía conocer su futura cuñada ya que la familia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera, claro que desde que se vio a la belleza de cabello rosa que se paseaba con su sexi vestido negro y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada se le alegro la noche, vería a futuro mas precisamente final de la velada tenerla en su cama, bueno hasta que la vio junto su hermano con movimientos muy íntimos para un lugar como en el que estaban. Maldición otra cosa en la que Itachi lo vencía. Vio cuando su hermano le susurro algo a la belleza que tenia en lado luego ella lo miraba y cuando lo hizo un escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo… al parecer aun tenia oportunidad de tenerla.

Se dirigió hacia ellos después de ser llamado por su hermano, mmm que bien que olía el perfume de aquella mujer, Dios sentía como su miembro brincaba a la idea de una noche con ella…

-Otouto gracias por venir te presento a mi prometida, Sakura.

_**Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré**_

Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa y un apretón de manos…

_**Y con elegancia yo te lo daré**_

-Sakura mucho gusto. A la vez que de puntillas lo besaba en la mejilla, soplando un poco de aire en su oído y deslizando su mano suavemente por la de Sasuke hasta ya soltarlo.

-Sasuke y el gusto es mio…

_**Sé que me quieres tener**__** …**_

Así transcurrió la noche entre miradas furtivas con mensajes subliminales hasta que en cierto momento se dio la oportunidad de que Sasuke y su deliciosa cuñada bailaran.

_**Y yo te prometo**_

Sakura muy sensualmente se movía al ritmo de la música con toques muy sutiles en su compañero, ya que Sasuke había respondido también a sus avances decidió dar el siguiente paso.

_**Prometo no hablarte de amor**_.

_**Me quieres tener**__**  
**__**Tu cuerpo descomunal**__**  
**__**Sin indumentaria**__**  
**_

-Deja que mi cuerpo te transporte a otro lugar… cantaba suavemente Sakura cerca a el oído de Sasuke para después susurrarle. Me acompañarías a mi habitación?. Dijo para después rozar su lengua a lo largo del oído de Sasuke.

_**Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar**__**…**_

Sasuke que hasta ahora se iba excitando mas con la diosa que bailaba y sintió que su corazón paro por un momento al escuchar lo que le dijo y su miembro brincar cuando sintió su lengua, en verdad que era directa.

Itachi al notar que su querida princesa ya había capturado a su hermano sonrió cínicamente cuando ella le pico el ojo para dirigirse a la salida. Mmm por fin una noche en la que podría dormir sin ser sonsacado a tener sexo salvaje.

_**Tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar**__**  
**__**Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más**_

Sasuke no sabia que pensar pues aunque estaba ansioso de tenerla estaba confundido que ella fuera tan directa no solo con sus palabras sino también sus movimientos pues mas de una ocasión lo manoseo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, bueno nadie, es la primer mujer que se atrevía a ser la que iniciara el contacto.

_**Quiero dejar algo en claro ya**__**  
**__**Deseo hacerlo todo nada más.**_

Ya en la habitación le sirvió un whiskey con hielo y lo hizo sentar en el sofá donde puso una de sus piernas en la entrepierna de Sasuke, muy cerca de su miembro que estaba muy cerca de ser notable.

-sé que me quieres yo también, tranquilo nadie va a saber… susurro a la vez que palpaba el miembro de Sasuke suavemente.

Se puso de pie, puso música y suavemente comenzó a desvestirse dándole un show a él joven sentado en el sillón. Bajo el cierre de su vestido suavemente a ritmo con sus caderas, comenzó a bajar las tiras del vestido por sus brazos jugando con su escote para luego dejarlo deslizar hasta su cintura. Se acercó nuevamente a Sasuke y se sentó a horcadas en su regazo.

A Sasuke la cabeza le daba vueltas, con el pequeño espectáculo que le daba su cuñada, y ahora ella oprimiéndose junto a su miembro, moviéndose suavemente a la vez que le quitaba la camisa era espectacular, estúpido Itachi .

Al tener el pecho ya descubierto para sus hambrientos ojos verdes se desajusto el sostén, oprimiendo sus duros pezones contra el fuerte torso de el hombre que tenia enfrente y se sintió mojar a la deliciosa fricción que causo no solo a ella pues eso sospechaba por el gemido que emitió el Uchiha menor.

_**Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber**__**  
**__**Que igual y no estaré al amanecer**__**  
**__**Crees que solo te quiero para una vez**__**  
**__**Pero sabes qué? dos estaría bien.**_

-Apenas terminemos yo me iré, y no me volverás a ver hasta el día de la boda si es posible evitarnos, nadie puede enterarse entiendes? Le susurro mientras besaba su cuello, bajo sus oídos, el contorno de la quijada hasta llegar a los labios de Sasuke, donde cerraron el acuerdo con un beso.

_**Sé que me quieres tener**__**,**__**  
**__**Y yo te prometo**__**  
**__**Prometo no hablarte de amor**__**.**__**  
**__**Me quieres tener,**__**  
**__**Tu cuerpo descomunal**__**  
**__**Sin indumentaria**__**  
**__**Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…**_

Sakura se puso de nuevo de pie.

_**Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,**__**  
**__**rujé mi nombre así**_

Dejo caer su vestido mientras Sasuke seguía el vestido con sus ojos, por sus caderas, sus deliciosas piernas hasta pasar por sus tacones negros y tocar el suelo. Nunca había estado tan duro…

_**Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber**__**  
**__**Que igual y no estaré al amanecer**_

También se puso el de pie y se dirigió hacia ella…Seria una noche muy larga

_**Crees que solo te quiero para una vez**_

Y tras la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel se dio un acto que es tan antiguo como la humanidad, un pecado tan viejo como los 10 mandamientos… y es que la lujuria y tentación existe desde los primeros seres humanos…

6 meses después…

En la recepción de una boda se rencontraban 2 pares de ojos , unos verdes como las esmeraldas, los otros negros como la noche, que al igual que la noche en que se conocieron hablaron con sus miradas, con sus toques sutiles… y es que dos personas con la misma lujuria y promiscuidad se podían entender muy bien.

_**Pero sabes qué? **_

_**Dos estaría bien.**_


End file.
